Sportacus
Sportacus (played by Magnús Scheving) is a fictional character from the Icelandic children's television show LazyTown. He is the main protagonist of the show. His name is a portmanteau of the ancient figure Spartacus and the word sport which represents his athleticism. Sportacus humbly describes himself as a "slightly-above-average hero", though his friends have a higher opinion of him, calling him "superhero". He speaks English and Icelandic and is from "an island in the North Sea." In the past, LazyTown was protected by a similar hero from that area with a #9 on his chest (Sportacus wears a number 10). In the first episode when Stephanie was trying to think of how to encourage LazyTown's kids to get active, she sent a message through a tube that was used to communicate with #9, and Sportacus received her message and came to Lazytown. Exactly what #9 and Sportacus' connection is to each other hasn't been explained by the show yet. Sportacus encourages the LazyTown kids to eat fruit (which he calls "sports candy") and play outside instead of sitting around indoors. He wants to make sure LazyTown is happy, and knows that they have to be healthy and fit if they want to be happy. He is opposed by the sinister (yet perhaps equally energetic) Robbie Rotten, who seeks to return LazyTown to its former state: a lazy town. Sportacus is so engaged in his life of physical activity that he does gymnastics just to get from place to place—even doing acrobatic flips just to get from one side of his kitchen table to the other—and the children have to instruct him on how to relax. Airship The large airship that floats above LazyTown is Sportacus's home. It has Sportacus's bed, food and other equipment. It is inflated via a foot pump. Character development In the original Icelandic play that the TV series is based on, Áfram Latibær (Go on LazyTown!) in 1996, Sportacus was an elf called Íþróttaálfurinn (The Athletic Elf), who possessed magical powers. His costume consisted of a navy-blue tunic, baggy scarlet trousers and a large brown hat. He also had a large, thick, blonde mustache and matching goatee beard. In the second play, Glanni Glæpur í Latabæ (Robbie Rotten in LazyTown), his character became a lot closer to the current version. He traveled around in a hot air balloon (as opposed to his current airship) and wore a brown-and-yellow version of his current outfit, albeit with a larger, looser hat and sculpted chest piece. Personality and Traits Sportacus is LazyTown’s slightly-above-average hero. He is the real-life embodiment of the action figure every kid dreams of becoming. Fit, agile and an amazing acrobat with lightning fast style, Sportacus is always moving, flipping through the air and landing on his feet. Sportacus loves to use everyday items in outrageous ways, often skipping the ordinary when he can do something with flair. It's no wonder he lives in an AirShip. Sportacus owns a magical crystal that sits on his costume and glows when the LazyTown kids get into trouble. It keeps him quite busy actually. So to be able to charge his batteries, Sportacus always goes to bed at 8:08. Sportacus is patient, kind, always understanding, and does not tell the kids in LazyTown what not to do. He prefers to lead by example. Weakness If Sportacus eats any sugary junk food, he immediately falls into an exaggerated "sugar meltdown" rendering him powerless and nearly unconscious. Only eating a healthy fruit or vegetable (his "sport candy") can reverse this and restore his abilities. Gallery PosterSportacus.png character_profile_sportacus.jpg sportacus.exercise.jpg|Sportacus exercising lazy_town_pics_1278231530.jpg|Sportacus's render Sportacus-1.jpg 250px-Sportacus 1.jpg 5051dc64653d7.preview-300.jpg Sportacus.png|Sportacus playing basketball 33.jpg|Sportacus eating. Sportacus Logo.png|Sportacus Logo Sportacus Gets Sugar Meltdown.jpg|Sportacus Gets Sugar Meltdown Lazy town cartoon.jpg Nick_Jr._LazyTown_Sportacus_2.png Nick_Jr._LazyTown_Sportacus_3.png Nick_Jr._LazyTown_Sportacus_5.png Nick_Jr._LazyTown_Sportacus_Illustrated_1.png Nick_Jr._LazyTown_Sportacus_Illustrated_2.png Nick_Jr._LazyTown_Sportacus_Illustrated_3.png Sportacus in Áfram Latibær! (1996).png Sportacus in Glanni Glæpur í Latabæ (1999).png Nick Jr. LazyTown Sportacus CGI.png Nick Jr. LazyTown Sportacus Illustrated (2000).png Nick_Jr._LazyTown_Sportacus_Wit_Puppets.png Nick_Jr._LazyTown_Sportacus_in_the_Unaired_Pilot.png External links * Sportacus at LazyTown.com Navigation Category:Male Category:Brutes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Big Good Category:The Messiah Category:Pure Good Category:Honorable Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Role Models Category:Nurturer Category:Pacifists Category:Genius Category:Successful Category:Immortals Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Localized Protection Category:Internet Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Adventurers Category:Rescuers Category:Famous Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Strong-Willed Category:Elves Category:Optimists Category:Non-Action Category:Selfless Category:Loyal Category:Officials Category:Passionate Learners Category:Merciful Category:Master Orator Category:Lawful Good Category:Secret Agents Category:Special Agents Category:Superheroes Category:Nature-Lovers